Prince of Persia 3D
|Avalanche Software }} | publisher = |Mattel Interactive }} | engine = NetImmerse | released = Windows Dreamcast |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single player | platforms = }} Prince of Persia 3D is an action-adventure video game, developed and published by Red Orb Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, is the third game in the Prince of Persia series. The game debuted in 1999, 10 years after the original, and incorporated 3D graphics in its gameplay. In 2000, a Sega Dreamcast version under the name Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Mattel Interactive, which had previously purchased both Red Orb Entertainment and The Learning Company. Many of the control flaws from the original PC version were corrected and other notable bugs were fixed, improving the gameplay of this port, although it still suffers the same camera problems. This version was only released in North America. Plot Prince of Persia 3D begins with the Prince and Sultan of Persia visiting the Sultan's brother, Assan. Soon enough, the Prince's personal bodyguards are killed, himself locked in the dungeon, and the Sultan taken by Assan. The Prince escapes the dungeon, and it is revealed that the Sultan of Persia promised Assan many years ago that his daughter would marry Assan's son, Rugnor, not the Prince. The Prince finds the two, but Assan kills the Sultan by mistake while trying to kill the Prince. Assan runs, but the Prince decides to pursue Rugnor, who has taken the Princess of Persia captive. The Prince and Rugnor have many standoffs, but when it becomes clear to Rugnor that the Prince won't give up, and the Princess won't submit to him, he decides to kill her. He ties her to a large gear machine, attempting to crush her. The Prince, however, arrives before this happens, kills Rugnor, and deactivates the machine. The Prince then escapes with the Princess, via a flying beast, but the Prince takes the Princess in the opposite direction of Persia, rather than towards it. Development It was released by Red Orb, which was hived off from Brøderbund. However, due to financial difficulties, Red Orb was forced to release the game before it had gone through the bug detection and correction stage. Moreover, it was sold and re-sold first to Mattel, then to The Learning Company.Prince of Persia Legacy: poplegacy.com Reception |Allgame_PC = |CVG_PC = 3/10 |Edge_PC = 5/10 |EGM_SDC = 4/10 |GamePro_PC = |GameRev_PC = C− |GSpot_PC = 6/10 |GSpy_PC = 79% |IGN_SDC = 7.1/10 |IGN_PC = 8.2/10 |PCGUS_PC = 70% |PCZone_PC = 31% |GR_SDC = 61.20% |GR_PC = 64.20% |MC_SDC = 58/100 }} Prince of Persia 3D and Arabian Nights garnered mixed reviews from critics. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 64% for the PC version, and 61% and 58 out of 100 for the Dreamcast version. IGN gave the PC version 8.2 out of 10, praising its unique score, fluid animations and well made graphics, and the jumping mechanics. GameSpot gave the same version 6 out of 10, criticizing rough character models, difficult camera effects, and unresponsive controls, but praising the action. References External links * Category:1999 video games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Windows games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Video games set in Iran Category:Cancelled PlayStation (console) games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 games Category:Prince of Persia games Category:NetImmerse engine games Category:The Learning Company games Category:Video games developed in the United States